Luz
by Clio Pooh
Summary: Porque Luna sabe que la oscuridad existe, claro que lo hace. Pero aprendió que jamás podría hacerlo si no existiera la Luz. Reto Primum del foro The Ruins.


_Para el __Reto __Primum del foro The Ruins_

**Título: **Luz.

**Personajes: **Luna, principalmente. Algunos matices de Luna/Dean, aunque bien puedo estar imaginándolo.

**Duración: **Viñeta de 1.500 palabras exactas (tengo un problema con esto de los límites en retos, definitivamente)

**Género: **General/Angts. Aunque lo que comenzó un poco trágico tiene un desenlace más bien feliz ^-^

**Summary: **Porque Luna sabe que la oscuridad existe, claro que lo hace. Pero aprendió que jamás podría hacerlo si no existiera la **Luz**. Reto Primum del foro The Ruins

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío y, aunque me gustaría, ni si quiera me parezco a JK. Como ya pueden adivinar, esta viñeta me hará asquerosamente millonaria (es decir, escrito sin fines de lucro xD)

Enjoy :)

…

Los días en la Mansión Malfoy son oscuros y vacíos. La tristeza llena cada rincón de aquel sótano húmedo y mohoso y el aire es denso y difícil de respirar. La falsa quietud del lugar sólo es interrumpida por los débiles gemidos del Señor Ollivander y los murmullos eventuales de Griphook, que se mantiene alejado en un rincón. A veces, también se escuchan gritos de agonía y llantos suplicantes por sobre las risas maniáticas de los mortífagos en el salón sobre sus cabezas.

Esos meses que pasó allí no los tiene muy claros. Son recuerdos difusos y memorias enterradas que, a veces, siente miedo de dejar salir a la luz.

Por eso no lo hace. Trata de borrar la experiencia de su mente y siempre que intentan atacarla, respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez, intentando traer a la superficie todas las razones por las que ahora es feliz y esas personas no volverán a hacerle daño.

A veces es difícil; hay días en que siente que no puede. Que el nudo en la garganta es tan grande que casi no puede respirar. Que ve los ojos rojos de Voldemort mirándola fijamente en sueños y la risa cruel de Bellatrix. Que siente los siseos de placer de Greyback cuando la olfateaba tras la oreja.

Cuando eso ocurre, procura cerrar los ojos y cubrirse los oídos como una pequeña. Se entierra entre sus sábanas y trata (en serio trata) de no pensar en todas esas cosas malas que le pasaron, pero no siempre puede evitarlo porque esas memorias le atormentan.

No puede evitar recordar, por ejemplo, aquella vez que vio a una persona morir a manos de otra de una forma tan grotesco. No fue en la guerra, donde el terreno estaba plagado de cadáveres y hechizos a voz en grito.

Fue allí, en el magnífico comedor de la Mansión Malfoy, rodeada de figuras encapuchadas y elfos asustados. Acababa de llegar desde el expreso de Hogwarts y la lanzaron a un rincón para que esperara su turno ante el Señor Tenebroso; por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a un hombre que parecía suplicarle clemencia a alguien que no podía ver desde donde estaba y, entonces, hubo un destello de luz verde que inundó la habitación.

Lo que más la impresionó y lo que seguiría viendo en pesadillas durante años, no fue la imagen de la serpiente envolviendo al cadáver. Tampoco fue la anormal posición del cuerpo sobre el suelo, tirado con dejadez, cómo si el hombre hubiera aceptado su destino a pesar de sus súplicas por misericordia. Ni siquiera fueron las manos aferradas, aún después de morir, a la túnica raída del agresor.

Lo que más impactó su mente ingenua fue la visión distante de sus labios entreabiertos y la impresión de que aún le quedaban cosas por decir. Eso fue suficiente para que despertara del letargo en el que había estado desde que la atraparon. Fue suficiente para hacerla hiperventilar y agradecer que la hubieran dejado en el piso, porque no estaba segura de que sus rodillas pudieran sostenerla.

Fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta en dónde estaba y con quiénes. Suficiente para entender que la maldad era tan real como ella misma.

Personas tan inhumanas que eran capaces de asesinar a sangre fría a otra persona. Sin contemplaciones, sin clemencia, sin piedad, sin misericordia. Capaces de agitar la varita al azar y disfrutar del sádico espectáculo frente a sus ojos con placer enfermizo y desagradable.

Y lo más irónico era que la brillante luz que emitía un _Avada Kedavra_ era una de las cosas más alucinantes que había visto en su vida (y siendo quien es, ha visto muchísimas)

Después de semejante bienvenida, el resto se hizo más fácil. Las torturas contra sus compañeros de celda eran cotidianas y ella misma ayudaba a sanar las heridas que les infringían por puro aburrimiento.

A veces, en las noches (cuando estaban seguros de que nadie bajaría a lastimarlos), Dean hablaba sobre su familia muggle y Ollivander le contaba historias de viajes y experimentos para encontrar el núcleo de varita perfecto mientras Dean se sentaba junto a ella a dibujar el escenario con una roca sobre el suelo de piedra y Griphook escuchaba en la lejanía. Y ella los oía atentamente porque sabe que las personas necesitan ser escuchadas porque si no, pueden ahogarse en sí mismas y hundirse lentamente en un hoyo sin salida ni esperanza.

Cuando Ollivander estaba gravemente herido, entonces era ella la que le hablaba sobre su madre y su padre, el ejército de Dumbledore y criaturas mágicas mientras se desgarraba la túnica para evitar que derramara más sangre.

Dean también la escuchaba y por eso, cuando le sacaba una sonrisa a alguno de los dos, ella sentía que por eso había cosas por las que aún debían pelear. Eso, piensa algunas veces, fue lo que la ayudo a sobrevivir a ese encierro y salir ilesa.

Porque no importaba cuán horrorosamente palpable fuera el dolor de un Crucio, tanto que incluso sentía que podría clavar las uñas en él y desgarrarlo, tanto que era irreal y cuando ocurría no quedaba sitio para ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera escapar, morir, esfumarse y desaparecer sólo porque todo se reduce a eso, dejar de existir.

No importaba vivir con la sombra perene de la muerte sobre su espalda, acechando, esperando, burlándose de su vulnerabilidad, instándolos a ser débiles y ceder ante ella.

No importaba ver sufrir a sus compañeros de celda y saber que afuera tenía amigos que no necesitaban de ningún hechizo para morir lentamente por dentro, amigos que dejaban que la desesperanza los abrumara a ratos y que el sentimiento de impotencia se hiciera lo único real durante los meses de guerra.

Nada de eso importaba porque cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la Mansión, supo que no podía ser casualidad. Que alguna fuerza superior los había enviado allí para salvarlos a ellos, a los prisioneros y jura que casi se echa a llorar de la emoción de ver a sus amigos con vida.

Porque cuando salió de ese lugar y volvió a ver la luz del sol, sintió que siempre tuvieron las de ganar. Cuando las gotas de lluvia jugaron con su rostro, se dio cuenta de que no había manera de perder. La esperanza volvió a penas sus dedos se confundieron con la arena de la playa y supo que aquellos pequeños detalles que hacen que la vida sea especial, como acariciar las crines de un Thestral o leer _El Quisquilloso_ al revés para encontrar mensajes ocultos de su padre, hacen que la lucha valgo la pena.

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts, a su hogar, y todos sonreían a más no poder a pesar de la sangre seca en sus rostros, moretones en sus cuerpos y sus ropas sucias y andrajosas, Luna supo que todo saldría bien.

Lo supo allí, cuando Neville la asfixió con sus brazos. Allí, cuando Ginny lloró mientras la abrazaba y agradecía a Merlín porque siguiera con vida. Justo allí, cuando todos vitorearon el regreso del trío de oro y sin que Harry lo esperara, ya el ejército estaba listo para luchar y hacerle frente a toda esa maldad con la que convivió durante esos meses.

Porque sí, cuando alguien reúne el valor suficiente como para preguntarle qué le hicieron en la Mansión Malfoy, Luna sólo responde con un sincero "Me hicieron daño". Cuando piensa en los días que estuvo allí, concluye que fue como estar en el limbo; era estar sin estar, existir sin hacerlo, vivir sin vivir y morir sin morir. Estar allí fue como estar en la nada.

Pero luego recuerda todo lo que ocurrió después y decide que no le importa porque simplemente sabe que a pesar de todo y aunque le duela, lo mejor fue estar allí y saber qué era la oscuridad, para así derrotarla con más convicción y que la victoria fuera más gloriosa.

No se arrepiente de haber luchado junto a sus amigos porque sabe a lo que se enfrentaba. Esos meses le enseñaron donde queda la fina línea entre el bien y el mal y Luna sospecha que lo que la diferencia de personas como Bellatrix Lestrange, es precisamente eso. Conocer el límite y, aún así, elegir el lado correcto.

Porque Luna aprendió que la maldad pura existe, pero que no puede hacerlo sin la bondad desinteresada. Que no puede existir la pelea sin una causa. Que no puede haber paz si no existe la guerra para luchar por ella. Que la sabiduría y la inteligencia son cosas distintas, pero que todos somos un poco ignorantes por mucho que busquemos aprender.

Por eso cuando Dean le extendió la mano poco antes de la batalla y le dijo "Vamos, Luna", con su voz algo ahogada por el clamor del ejército, ella la tomó sin vacilar, lista para morir de ser necesario.

Porque Luna sabe que la oscuridad existe, claro que lo hace. Pero aprendió que jamás podría hacerlo si no existiera la **Luz**.

…

_Aquí está la primera cosa que escribo acerca de Luna y me ha gustado mucho como quedó. Tenía un poco de miedo de escribir sobre ella porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que espero que lo disfruten _

_Saludos, Clio ^^_


End file.
